


Cherish the Important

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [1]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Fluff, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherish is his favorite part, but sometimes it clashes with his more rational mind when James gets obsessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherish the Important

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 1 June 2016  
> Word Count: 303  
> Written for: KryssiKakes  
> Prompt: Patrick ~ vows  
> Summary: Cherish is his favorite part, but sometimes it clashes with his more rational mind when James gets obsessed.  
> Spoilers: Nebulously set early in the series, before the incident in the pool. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This fic idea came from a very basic prompt back on 17 May 2016 that initially gave me a twitfic of "Cherish is his favorite part, but sometimes it clashes with his more rational mind when James gets obsessed." From there, this story just started to unfold, allowing me a glimpse into this secondary character that has fascinated me from the first time we met him. I want to know more about Patrick Shay, how he and James got together.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

From the day they first met, Patrick knew he had found his life mate. It took longer for James to come to the same conclusion. Sometimes it feels like he still doesn't completely accept what Patrick knows to be true, but it's all right. It just gives him more opportunities to remind James of the good things he has to come to each night. And he cherishes that challenge nearly as much as he does his husband and son.

Their tenth anniversary is coming up in eight months, and he can't wait to renew their vows and make it legal this time. The fact that Jacob can actively participate in the ceremony is paramount to all of his planning. Their son will, of course, be their ring bearer, and will stand with them throughout the ceremony as a kind of honorary best man to both Daddy and Papa, likely resplendent in his little tuxedo.

But before he can truly focus on that aspect of the ceremony, he needs to discuss a few more things with James. Their vows, for one thing. Their first commitment ceremony had been brief and perfunctory, per James' request, using the generic vows from any wedding. Patrick doesn't want that this time. Oh, there are aspects of those vows that he wants to incorporate, but not all of them. His preference to write their own is strong, but James has never been one for flowery prose or overt sentimentality.

Patrick knows he needs to time this discussion carefully, or risk a fight that neither of them truly wants. If he can just find a way to get James' mind off of this strange witch hunt for Damien Thorn, the rest will take care of itself.

Time to remind James once again what is important in this life of theirs.


End file.
